mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Ange Byzance
History Early Years While she was young, Ange had a very good life. Her father owned a paint and dye shop, while her mother was a retired Huntress. They both worked in the shop, and spoiled Ange something terrible. As she got older, she began to notice her mother training. She was just staying fit and in practice but Ange started to take an interest. They started to spar with each other, her mother being gentle but showing her the technique behind her fighting. Ange started to learn her style, and once she was old enough, she applied for Signal Academy. Her mother was very proud of her. Signal Academy Through Signal, Ange advanced very far in her combat. Receiving a gift from her mother, her prized Martial Art Dust Enforcers, she took the style she learnt from her and brought a new method to it. This is because during her time at Signal, she discovered her semblance. The ability to shunt herself from one spot to another gave a new life to the style she learnt, incorporating a new level of flexibility. While her combat skills grew, she was not quite as competent when it came to the theory side of things. Ange was smart enough for the work, but lacked the motivation to really give it her all. When she reached the end of her time at Signal, she was approached by a teacher about it. The question about whether she really wanted to go on with training, whether Beacon really interested her was answered with this statement. "I'm not out to save the world, I just don't want to be left out of the fight!" Entry into Beacon Beacon was an easy entry for her, the grades from Signal and support from her mother gave her an advantage. Her mother had given her one last piece of advice before she had left. "Remember, fighting isn't about who you are and who they are. It's about how you fight, and what you do." Post Battle of Beacon Appearance With some help from her mother, Ange has a different set of attire than one would think would suit her. A white silk singlet sits under a long purple coat. The coat has two tails that go down to her knees, split in the middle and is sleeveless. A pair of light blue jeans have several holes and tears across them. Brown boots adorn her feet. Her hair looks to be black, but it is actually a very dark Byzantium colour. It sits just past her shoulders and is left loose. Poussière, when being worn, covers her arms and legs. The bracers have an organic styling, to allow the larger size of the Dust chambers while still looking streamline. The leg guards follow the same idea, the organic style somewhat more noticeable with the longer armour. All four parts extend past their respective joint to brace the armour and keep it still. To finish off the look, Poussière is a polished silver. Post Battle of Beacon Weapons and skills Poussière Ange's weapon is her mother's Martial Art Dust Enforcers (MADE) called Poussière. These are leg and arm guards that contain and channel Dust. With as many forms of Dust as the user wishes, it is channelled into combat through several whip like strands that can be released from the bracers and shin guards. These strands are linked to separate chambers of Dust, allowing them to be swapped in a moments notice or used in combination. Dust use Using the strands on her bracers and leg guards, Ange is able to use a variety of Dust based attacks. Typically, these are used for specific purposes. Ice is mostly used for defensive tactics, making pillars and walls to defend against attacks. Fire is a close up slashing offensive tactic, using sweeping kicks and wide punches to deliver a broad swath of flames at the target, or firing bursts directly at them for a more ranged attack. Lighting is her versatile tactic, used for quick jabs and whip like attacks. These are not as dangerous as the fire based attacks, but are more likely to stun her opponent. Semblance: Shunting Ange's ability to 'shunt' herself a small distance is very useful in her combat style. There is a brief moment before she shunts that she flickers as her aura envelopes her, then she will reappear at her destination. These shunts will not affect her movement or what direction she is facing, simply changing her location. This gives her an acrobatically versatile style. Combat Style When Ange puts all this together, her fighting style is rather versatile. Though she doesn't actually make contact with her opponent in most situations, she uses a custom style of martial arts to deliver the Dust attacks. The combination of shunting and using Dust can often overwhelm even some of the strongest targets. This was proved after she had attended Signal academy, as she had sparred with her mother once last time before Beacon and soundly defeated her. Personality Ange is a friendly person, though doesn't really put herself out there. She can be very open to people, and will like most people when she meets them. Though she can also have a hard time talking to people if she is in a fighting state of mind. This can be extended to her enjoying fighting, though not without reason. Training and practising are part of her life, but getting into a fight for no reason other than fighting causes her much anger. Having spent much time with her mother, Ange sometimes feels awkward around males. Though this doesn't affect her in conversation, friendship can be harder for men than women with her. Post Battle of Beacon Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development